Em algum lugar do tempo
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Não havia mais nada a ser feito, mas ele não desistiria.
1. Prólogo

"**Em algum lugar do tempo"**

**Autora**: Keiko Maxwell

**Série**: Gundam Wing

**Casal**: HeeroxDuo

**Gênero**: Angst; Ficção Cientifica; AU;

**Classificação**: T

**Resumo**: Não havia mais nada a ser feito, mas ele não desistiria.

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem somente a Sunrise, Bandai e uns tios de olhos puxados lá do Japão. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fim lucrativo.

**Disclaimer 2**: A personagem original que aparece na estória, tem nome e é criação minha. Caso isso tenha uma continuação, vocês descobrem o nome dela. Todos os direitos sobre ela são meus! (Mas continuo sem ganhar nada lol)

**Aviso**: Contêm BL (Boy's Love)... Se não gostar da idéia, num vem encher o saco.

**Spoiler**: Nada.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Chegou a passos lentos, como se a cada centímetro que vencesse com uma nova passada lhe apertasse mais e mais o peito. Podia avista-lo no centro da sala, a luz em um tom azul claro, deixando o ambiente com um clima meio sombrio, não se importava com isso. A única coisa com a qual se importava era entrar ali e poder toca-lo.

O ar frio, indicando a baixa temperatura do local, não lhe incomodava de modo algum, alias nada o incomodava. Havia esperado tanto tempo para finalmente poder estar lá, que mesmo que o mundo acabasse, ele não se incomodaria.

Tocou a superfície fria com cuidado, como se aquele fosse o mais puro dos cristais. Os dedos longos e finos deslizando suavemente, traçando os riscos do rosto delicado. Estavam tão perto, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Como se alcança-lo e tira-lo de lá fosse uma utopia, o que não deixava de ser uma verdade. Ignorada no momento.

Deixou os dedos traçarem o contorno perfeito da face em formato de coração a sua frente, somente o vidro transparente os separando, nada mais, então por que era tão difícil? Sabia a resposta, mas não queria se lembrar dela. Era doloroso demais.

Levou a testa ao encontro da redoma que os separavam, somente isso. Poderia quebrá-la, mas isso quebraria seu coração no mesmo processo. Algo fácil e doloroso, algo que o mataria sem nem pensar duas vezes. Para tocá-lo, poderia fazer isso. Estaria disposto a se matar, a ir junto com ele, alias já havia ido, quando por fim decidira-se por aquela saída. Sua única solução.

"Não adianta ficar se lamentando..." A voz doce lhe quebrou os pensamentos, mas não se moveu. Não precisava se mover para saber quem estava lá, a conhecia tão bem quanto a si mesmo.

"Ele não mudou nada..." Sua própria voz saiu baixa, algo tão incomum para si. Os anos haviam passado, lhe afetando, deixando-o com uma aparência velha, os cabelos levementes grisalhos e a voz bem mais grave. Continuava com o mesmo porte, somente afetado pelo passar dos tempos. Os olhos azuis ainda continuavam os mesmos, profundos como a vinte anos atrás.

"Ele não mudará Otosan, já deveria estar conformado com isso." O som dos saltos se aproximando lhe avisou de que a moça estava cada vez mais perto. Algo que se confirmou, ao avistar o par de sapatos negros parados ao seu lado.

Levantou o rosto, olhando significativamente a filha dos pés a cabeça. Os sapatos pretos de salto combinando com a saia de corte reto da mesma cor. A camisa social branca coberta pelo jaleco da mesma cor, que lhe chegava até os joelhos. O crachá da empresa pendurado no bolso direito sobre o peito. Os cabelos castanhos claros batendo nos ombros, deixando que os fios longos da franja caíssem delicadamente pelos lados da face. Os olhos azuis refletindo os seus e lhe passando uma parte da melancolia que sentia.

"Não há como se conformar com algo que você não gostaria que ocorresse." Desviou o olhar do da filha e fitou novamente a face que permanecia eternamente adormecida. Protegida pelo envoltório de vidro, lhe deixando longe do mundo e de si.

"Não havia outra solução. Otosan, você o protegeu da melhor maneira que pode, se não houvesse tomado essa decisão, eles o teriam matado. Por mais influencia que você possuísse, ele era um hibrido, não havia outra alternativa..."

A voz doce lhe jogando a realidade na face lhe machucava profundamente. Sabia que a filha não lhe falava tudo aquilo novamente para lhe ferir, mas não podia simplesmente se desviar daquelas palavras. Mesmo carregando a verdade nelas, ainda lhe feriam profundamente, dando brecha para que a dúvida e o arrependimento tomassem conta de seu coração e de sua mente.

"Também sinto falta dele..."

Observou os olhos azuis da jovem seguindo para a direção da redoma. Uma pontada de tristeza passando nitidamente pelas íris da mesma cor que as suas. Sabia que a filha também sentida sua dor, talvez uma dor um pouco mais profunda, mas ela estava ali. O jovem adormecido dentro do liquido azulado era importante para os dois e a dor de vê-lo ali sempre iria machucar profundamente o coração de ambos.

"Ainda lembro do riso cristalino que ele dava, era como se milhões de estrelas tivessem rindo junto. O sorriso doce que eu recebia sempre que ele vinha me acordar, mesmo que em resposta ele recebesse uma travesseirada. O modo atrapalhado de cuidar de mim e tentar me deixar em ordem para a escola..."

O riso baixo e fraco durou apenas um segundo. Não daria para sorrir mais do que aquilo, não com lembranças tão doces, pois a certeza de que elas poderiam ter sido prolongadas ainda serpenteava o coração. Por um momento pensou em esticar a mão e tocar o rosto da filha, enxugar a lágrima que escorria solitária pela face de traços delicados, mas se deteve antes de completar o movimento. Conhecia,a agora, moça a sua frente. Havia criado-a sozinho dos cinco aos vinte e cinco anos, sabia que ela era forte e que se a lágrima escorria naquele momento era porquê não havia outra maneira de demonstrar seu amor.

"Daddy faz mais falta do que aparenta..."

Percebeu a fala da filha finalmente desaparecer por completo e a mesma deixar de fitar o corpo dormente para passar a fitar o chão. A franja longa cobrindo parte do rosto e tentando a todo custo esconder as lágrimas que rolavam livremente e silenciosamente pela extensão da face.

A frase da filha caia como uma luva para si também. O jovem fazia falta. Mais do que poderia um dia imaginar. Nunca esperou que fosse perde-lo, mesmo tendo mais consciência da vida do que o outro, acreditava quando as palavras 'para sempre' deixavam os lábios rosados e delicados.

Agora, entretanto, o 'para sempre' estava ali. Isso não poderia negar. Mas jamais poderia tocá-lo novamente. Jamais poderia tê-lo para si de novo. E sentia que nunca mais conseguiria sentir a pele tocando a sua e repetir, apenas mais uma vez, as palavras que tanto ouvira ser proferido pelo outro.

Aquilo doía.

"Eu vou trazê-lo de volta ainda. Bem. Custe o que me custar."

A voz determinada da filha fez um ínfimo sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Sabia que aquela era a maior motivação para ela ter se tornado cientista. E se orgulhava da jovem ter herdado a determinação do Daddy dela. No fundo sabia que a filha iria conseguir. Só esperava poder estar vivo para presenciar.

Tocou novamente o rosto por sobre o vidro gélido, lembrando-se como era a sensação da pele quente sob seus dedos. Sentia falta daquilo. Sentia falta dele. Sentia falta da vida que levavam antes do fatídico dia. Mas não podia simplesmente abandonar tudo e deixar no passado. Assim como a filha se esforçava para trazê-lo de volta, ele também continuaria se esforçando.

Sentiu os braços da jovem envolverem seu braço livre e o peso dela se apoiando ali. Não tinham mais tempo. Teria que novamente se despedir. Suspirou. Pelo menos a certeza de que sempre o encontraria ali ele possuía.

"Eu volto."

"Nós voltamos."

Sua frase sendo modificada pela da filha fez com que uma nova esperança brotasse dentro de si. Eles voltariam e, um dia, ele voltaria para os dois.

Acompanhado da filha, seguiu a passos calmos para fora da câmara gelada. As luzes do local se tornando mais fracas quando ambos deixaram o recinto. Agora apenas o brilho tênue da luz que vinha do grande esquife vertical iluminava o local. E o único som que se ouvia ali dentro, era o absoluto silencio.

**Fim...?**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Notinhas da autora:**

Primeira fic a entrar para minha nova meta: terminar todas minhas fics começadas até o fim do ano. No caso todas as fics que estão no pc. Capítulos também entram na brincadeira. Logo até o fim de Dezembro, tem alguma coisa que vai ser atualizado aí.

De boa...não sei se continuo. Enquanto escrevia foi surgindo uma idéia para continuação e talz...Mas seilá, vamos ver.

A única dificuldade dessa fic foi o titulo. Não me vinha nada na cabeça!

Bem, falem o que vocês acharam ai... Como me meti na encrenca de escrever todas as minhas fics do pc, vou preparar meus pulsos... Ai, ai.

Ja nee

KeikoMaxwell

Outubro/2008


	2. Capítulo Um

_**"Em algum lugar do tempo"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Casal:** HeeroxDuo

**Gênero:** Angst; Ficção Cientifica; AU; M-preg (futuro);

**Classificação:** T

**Resumo:** Não havia mais nada a ser feito, mas ele não desistiria.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem somente a Sunrise, Bandai e uns tios de olhos puxados lá do Japão. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fim lucrativo.

**Disclaimer 2:** A personagem original que aparece na estória, tem nome e é criação minha. Caso isso tenha uma continuação, vocês descobrem o nome dela. Todos os direitos sobre ela são meus! (Mas continuo sem ganhar nada lol)

**Aviso:** Contêm BL (Boy's Love)... Se não gostar da idéia, num vem encher o saco. / Partes em itálico significam lembranças.

**Spoiler:** Nada.

**Beta:** Blanxe-senpai

**Dedicatória:** Ela encheu o saco. Atazanou, desafiou e aqui está, a continuação desta fic – apelidada gentilmente como "Duo no tubo" – solicitada pela Dona Blanxe-senpai. É bom gostar e cumprir com a sua parte no Desafio...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Se as gotas de chuva não estivessem caindo de modo ritimado contra o vidro da janela, o silêncio no cômodo seria completo. Mas, os barulhinhos de 'tocs' contra a superficie transparente, servia para preencher todo o ambiente. Um ambiente escuro, que devido à falta de luz natural e artificial se tornava ainda mais sombrio. Não era dessa maneira que aquele quarto era há anos atras, porém, muita coisa mudara nesse tempo corrido, tanto naquele local como em seu ocupante.

Os olhos cobaltos miravam firmemente uma moldura na parede oposta. A pouca claridade de alguns raios fazendo com que a imagem fosse visivel somente em pequenos intervalos de tempos. Entretanto sua vista não necessitava dessa iluminação para ver o retrato que se encontrava ali. Conhecia-o bem demais para isso. Sabia que olhos violetas o estavam mirando, de modo profundo e compenetrado sem deixar, entretanto, que o brilho de alegria se ofuscasse. O ar sério era quebrado pelo sorriso doce, meio tímido até, mas que nele se tornava algo surreal. Algo assim meio Monalisa, mas que para o observador do momento não escondia segredo algum.

Estendeu o braço e, mesmo à distância, abriu a palma sobre a imagem do quadro. A impressão de estar tocando novamente a face ali retratada lhe enchia de argor (1) chegando quase a sufocá-lo. A saudade batia desesperadamente em seu peito, mas ao invés de lhe deixar inanimado, aquela era a força para continuar. O motivo de ainda se concentrar por deveras nos estudos e pesquisas, por ainda estar ali, alimentando uma chama de esperança em seu coração.

Correu os olhos do retrato para o resto do cômodo, cada coisa ainda em seu local, como se mais ninguém se atrevesse a entrar ou mexer em algo. Uma pequena memoria viva e que era mantida com muito esmero, tanto por si quanto por sua filha. Ali era seu refúgio quando precisava de descanso para a mente, era o único lugar da casa que ainda conseguia lhe acalmar. Afinal, fora naquele local que conhecera o jovem que acabou mudando sua vida. Com um pequeno esforço era possivel vizualisar a cena decorrendo a sua frente ainda.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_O tempo era completamente diferente daquele que corria ao lado de fora__: em vez de gotas de chuvas, o Sol ainda se encontrava firme no céu, indicando que passava um pouco do meio do dia. O local onde estava era o mesmo: a sala de escritório de sua casa. Sobre a mesa diversos livros, papéis, canetas e anotações; tudo em uma ordem bagunçada. Suas roupas eram mais leves e menos formais: uma calça jeans de azul escuro e uma camiseta pólo branca. Sapato era algo que ele não conhecia na época, as meias esportivas brancas costumavam ter as solas mais escuras devido ao tempo do contato direto com o piso frio da casa. Sua posição social, tanto por vim de uma família respeitada, quanto pelo sucesso de sua carreira, nada significavam, era uma pessoa simples._

_Estava sentado à frente da escrivaninha, os olhos correndo de linhas e teorias para anotações rabiscadas com sua letra disforme para os ponteiros do relógio. Esperava a chegada de seu parceiro de. Com o avanço do projeto, tinham que se dedicar mais vezes por semana a ele. E por mais que ambos continuassem com a pesquisa quando estavam em suas casas, duas mentes trabalhando juntas e próximas eram mil vezes mais eficazes. Não foi com surpresa que ouviu a campainha tocando na sala; se demorasse mais alguns poucos minutos poderia se falar que o parceiro estava atrazado. Girando a cadeira de rodinhas em seu eixo e ficando por um breve momento de costas à mesa, reuniu fôlego e gritou alto o suficiente para passar a distância que os separavam._

_"Pode entrar, está aberta!"_

_O som de passos seguindo pelo corredor não atrapalhou sua leitura nem tão pouco sua concentração. Mesmo quando um barulho um pouco mais alto, como de alguém esbarrando em alguma quina e um xing__amento após, não tirou seus olhos do livro. O único ruído que tivera importância o suficiente no momento para que deixasse o exemplar de capa bordô aberta e esquecida sobre a mesa foram as duas batidas de nós de dedos sobre a madeira da porta aberta do escritório. Seus olhos azuis cobaltos se encontraram com os azuis acizentados do parceiro parado a um curto espaço de si. Observava o rapaz americano tentando entrar em sua sala com uma caixa de papelão sobre os braços, tarefa um pouco complicada. Adiantou-se rapidamente a ajudá-lo e, deixando por fim o obstáculo na mesa central do cômodo, recebeu um abraço do loiro._

_"Desculpe o atra__so, Heero. Meu carro resolveu quebrar e fiquei na dependência de uma pessoa pouco pontual."_

_O pedido de desculpas foi__ logo aceito por si e, afastando-se apenas um pouco do contato que mantinha seus corpos unidos, juntou os lábios aos do parceiro que ainda lhe olhava de modo abobalhado. Não gostava de desculpas e nunca desculpava o outro homem quando este chegava atrasado, mas entendia o motivo e aquilo não tinha importância no momento. Teria aprofundado o beijo e deixado que suas mão correrem livremente pela extensão do tórax americano se o baque seco de algo caindo diretamente no chão não chegasse aos seus ouvidos._

_Ao abrir novamente os olhos, pode se deparar com a imagem do jovem parado na entrada do aposento. Uma cara de espetufação e a caixa jazida __à frente dos pés. Não teve como não reparar nos longos cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança grossa, caindo como uma longa serpente pelo ombro direito. Ou ainda nos olhos de uma cor tão exótica e incomum: azul-violeta. O clima poderia ter ficado um pouco estranho ou incômodo, mas este fora quebrado pelo loiro que ainda estava entre seus braços._

_"Obrigado pela ajuda__, Duo. Creio que não vai precisar vim me buscar, né, Heero?"_

_A voz calma do americano próx__imo a si teve um efeito instantâneo e, deixando que o parceiro se virasse de frente para o jovem que aguardava junto ao batente da porta aberta, deu sua confirmação com um aceno leve da cabeça. Observou o garoto perder o momento de fascínio sobre si e adquirir um adorável tom avermelhado sobre as bochechas antes de ele tomar qualquer outra atitude._

_"Faça como quiser__, Solo. Não sou sua babá."_

_Sem mais uma palavra, Heero observou o jovem, que agora sabia que se chamava Duo, lhes dar a costa e deixar o ambiente. Não sabia o que havia naquele garoto, mas algo __lhe chamara a atenção. Algo que mais tarde iria compreender e perceber que era aquilo que lhe prendia ao rapaz e que lhe fizera tomar atitudes impensadas pela primeira vez na vida._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Um suspiro deixou os lábios orientais enquanto deixava de correr os olhos de modo perdido pelo aposento e se fixava novamente na escrivaninha a sua frente. Tinha que continuar com os estudos, era isso que faria com que Duo voltasse para si; com que ele voltasse a sorrir como sorrira um dia para o jovem, na esperança de que poderiam sim viver juntos.

Os dedos correram rapidamente por anotações já antigas e por livros que há tempos não eram abertos. Nunca pensara que continuaria aquela pesquisa, aqueles testes. Não era sua área. Mesmo após o término das pesquisas iniciais e de Solo e ele terem ganhado um prêmio de reconhecimento pela inovação que seus estudos haviam trazido; continuar com o projeto não lhe pareceu uma boa idéia. Mas agora, por inconveniência do destino, lá estava ele lendo atentamente as anotações do antigo parceiro e tentando achar uma maneira de por fim fazer com que o estudo de inanimação humana e animação contínua fossem finalizados.

Era doloso em dobro para ele continuar aqueles estudos. A primeira dor que lhe vinha era lembrar que não podia mais contar com o antigo parceiro e esse fora o motivo do abandono do projeto sem antes ter sido concluído. Não gostava de lembrar que após a premiação por algo tão inovador, um acidente fizera-o perder a pessoa que mais lhe apoiava nas pesquisas e que era o único que conseguia atingir seu coração. A segunda dor vinha pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual se encontrava novamente retomando aqueles estudos. Mas essa dor era uma dor de ansiedade, uma dor que lhe apertava o peito, mas que lhe impulsionava a continuar.

Nos momentos em que estava debruçado sobre anotações e resultados de testes é que agradecia imensamente pelo grande avanço que Solo dera naquela parte. Ele ainda se lembrava das palavras doces do loiro para si, jurando que se um dia tivessem que fazer o teste para ver se seus cálculos e anotações dariam certo, quando chegassem ao fim, seria ele quem correria esse risco. Pois seu maior motivo para estar envolvido naquele desenvolvimento era para salvar vidas. E nessas horas a saudade do amigo, parceiro e amante lhe afligia o peito. Mais do que tudo, ele gostaria que o americano loiro estivesse ali e que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Pois fora apenas naquele dia que retornou a ver o jovem de olhos violáceos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_N__um primeiro momento, não conseguiu compreender o que havia acabado de ouvir pelo aparelho de celular. Ou, talvez, até houvesse compreendido, mas apenas não queria aceitar. Parecia algo surreal demais. O jovem deixara sua casa há apenas algumas horas atrás; era impossível que algo como aquilo tivesse acontecido. Estava tudo bem afinal de contas, não? Naquele momento, ele poderia esperar pelo pior e se soubesse disso como agora sabia, ele esperaria. Nunca fora uma pessoa otimista, mas não gostaria de acreditar que o amante não sobrevivera, ele tinha que continuar ao seu lado. _

_Seus passos lhe guiaram automaticamente pelo caminho seguinte e ainda hoje não conseguia entender como chegara à frente do hospital. Lá não precisou se adiantar muito ou esperar por uma not__ícia, Duo lhe esperava ainda na recepção. Percebeu os machucados e escoriações pelo corpo do garoto, as roupas rasgadas e sujas em diversos lugares lhe indicavam que, por mais que não quisesse acreditar, tudo havia acontecido e aquela ligação não fora uma peça pregada por sua mente._

_Aproximou-se do jovem e__, no mesmo instante que estava perto o suficiente, sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada pelos braços do moreno de olhos violetas. O rosto do rapaz era impossível de ser visto por si, mas este tinha a face voltada para o lado e a cabeça apoiada em seu abdômen, visto que se encontrava sentado. Parecia apenas buscar alguém em quem poderia se apoiar._

Aquela cena ficaria marcada em sua memória para sempre. Sabia que todos sentiam dores por perdas, mas nunca antes vivenciara tal vulnerabilidade, afinal, quando acontecera de perder seus pais, tinha apenas alguns anos de idade. Assim, estar ali, amparando alguém era novidade para si. E, momentos mais tarde, quando escutara dos médicos o que havia acontecido e que, definitivamente, Solo Maxwell estava morto, ele compreendeu que também precisava de alguém para lhe confortar.

A lembrança não ficara perdida e, com o passar dos anos, sentira que o mesmo sentimento que presenciara naquele dia fora seu companheiro pelos vinte anos em que tivera que ser forte para poder criar a filha. Sabia que seu apoio naquela passagem de tempo fora a criança que necessitava de sua proteção, assim como sua presença sempre fora um pilar para o jovem de olhos violetas.

Suspirou.

Não era a melhor hora para estar perdido em tantos pensamentos; precisava se concentrar no que necessitava ser feito. Mas era realmente difícil que tal fato não ocorresse, afinal, estava novamente na frente de lembranças da primeira pessoa por quem se apaixonara e quem fora, mesmo indiretamente, responsável por conhecer aquele que seria mais do que apenas um amante para si. Era grato a Solo por isso.

Relaxou os ombros em um antigo tique nervoso seu e, alongando-se um pouco, pegou um pequeno caderno de anotações que estava um pouco longe de si. A capa azulada estava desgastada e possuía partes negras: a prova de que um dia ele fora tomado pelas labaredas do fogo. Tocou com delicadeza a capa levemente enrugada. Ainda hoje trazia em si a marca do preço de ter salvado aquele caderno das chamas: em seu antebraço, a cicatriz amarronzada ainda lhe trazia angústia sempre que era mirada.

Não que fosse algo ruim. No final, a dor que causara sua existência durou apenas alguns momentos, mas a lembrança a qual dela se originava era o que doía. Afinal, fora mais um choque para si do que qualquer outra coisa. Não a sensação de que o fogo consumia sua pele, mas sim aquela mesma sensação de que poderia voltar a perder alguém que se mostrava importante para si.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Quando, ao certo, percebera que o jovem americano estava afetando-o mais do que queria, não saberia especificar. Mas, desde que o outro passara a ser um apoio perante a perda de Solo, seus encontros passaram a__ se tornar mais frequentes. Não era algo amoroso, apenas formalidades para que os assuntos inacabados do loiro fossem acertados. Entretanto, era o que fazia com que os dois voltassem a se verem._

_Naquela época, a presença do jovem lhe incomodava profundamente. Era quase como se o parceiro ainda estivesse consigo, uma lembrança estranha do outro. Mas, reconhecia que ao mesmo tempo em que os dois se pareciam muito - talvez por serem irmãos - também eram completamente diferentes. Duo não possuia aquele ar centrado que várias vezes encontrava em Solo e, tão pouco, gostava de algo ligado a ciências ou medicina, como o mais velho. Assim, sempre que necessitava acertar algo sobre as pesquisas ou trabalhos do loiro, era ele, Heero, quem precisava acabar correndo atrás e resolvendo._

_Quando tudo aconteceu, estava voltando para a casa do americano após passar um dia na central de laboratórios para __o qual Solo trabalhava. Havia ido acertar algumas pequenas pendências, como pegar as anotações de pesquisas do loiro e verificar para quem seriam passados os projetos do mesmo, afinal, não poderia arcar com todos os estudos que o outro desenvolvia quando tinha os seus próprios para cuidar. Não fora muito difícil achar cientistas interessados, já que as pesquisas de Solo possuiam renome._

_Assim, apenas entardecia enquanto guiava o carro em direção ao apartamento do americano. Poucas vezes havia feito aquele caminho, normalmente Solo e ele se encontravam em sua casa ou na universidade para desenvolverem as pesquisas. Mas, não poderia esperar a mesma coisa vinda de Duo, ainda mais porque este estava se recuperando do acidente sofrido a algumas semanas atrás._

_Sua mente divagava sobre a discussão que tivera no laboratório antes de sair de lá. Muitos dos cientistas queriam lhe incentivar a continuar com as pesquisas, mas sabia em seu __íntimo que não teria forças o suficiente para tal atitude. Assim, ao finalmente dobrar a última esquina com o veículo e avistou a aglomeração de pessoas na rua, teve que freiar bruscamente._

_O tempo que sua mente levou para conseguir processar o que estava ocorrendo foi apenas o suficiente para sair de seu carro com os olhos pregados no segundo andar do prédio. A imagem das labaredas alaranjadas escapando pelas janelas do apartamento e a grande nuvem de fumaça preta__, fizeram com que seu coração se contraísse._

_Depois, tudo pareceu acontecer rápido demais para si. O movimento frenético de sua cabeça a procura do jovem pelas redondezas e a dúvida de que este ainda estivesse dentro do prédio. Seu grito para os vizinhos chamarem os bombeiros e a pergunta que ninguém conseguia responder para si apenas fez com que se desesperasse. Odiava ficar sem nenhuma informação, po__is a situação poderia sair de seu controle._

_Sua mente pensava em apenas salvá-lo quando, automáticamente, buscou uma mangueira e banhou-se com o esguicho. Talvez fosse loucura se jogar daquela forma, mas não via outro meio após chegar à constatação de que, possivelmente, o americano ainda se encontrava dentro do prédio. Tão pouco poderia explicar o porquê de estar agindo tão imprudentemente por Duo, apenas sentia que não poderia perdê-lo também._

_Deixou os gritos do lado de fora e, ao pisar no interior do edif__ício, sentiu o ar quente ao seu encontro no mesmo instante. Elevou a camisa encharcada sobre o rosto e, mantendo-se levemente curvado, buscou achar um caminho para chegar até o apartamento de Duo. _

_Mesmo que o fogo estivesse no segundo __andar, logo no primeiro pode sentir o quão quente todo o local se encontrava. Guiava-se às cegas, procurando com dificuldade o apartamento número vinte e um. Sentia a fuligem transpassando sua máscara improvisada, preenchendo seus pulmões e dificultando a respiração, mas algo maior o impulsionava a continuar seu caminho._

_Encontrou a escada de emerg__ência e, seguindo pelo lado esquerdo, subiu com rapidez os degraus. O ar ali estava um pouco mais limpo e o calor era menor, devido à proteção das portas corta-fogo, mas mesmo assim seu instinto de sobrevivência lhe alertava para que não relaxasse._

_Chegou ao segundo andar e, antes mesmo de se atrever a abrir as portas, encostou suavemente a palma sobre a superf__ície da mesma. A sensação gélida lhe garantiu a segurança para abrí-la. Assim, precavendo-se em primeiro lugar, adentrou o andar onde o incêndio estava mais forte._

_A forte luz alaranjada, devi__do às chamas, não lhe auxiliava em nada por causa da grande quantidade de fumaça presente. Sabia que naquela situação tinha que agir rápido e com calma, assim, agachou-se sobre o piso e prosseguiu seu caminho. Em sua mente, pedia em silêncio para que o jovem estivesse bem._

_Ao chegar à frente do apartamento, seu coração falhou uma batida. A porta escancarada permitia que grande quantidade de fumaça tivesse acesso ao corredor, onde se encontrava. Não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no apartamento e, deixando a precausão de lado, baixou a camisa para que sua voz saísse mais clara._

_"DUO!" Chamou ao observar a cozinha, o c__ômodo preenchido pela fumaça e com grande calor. Seguiu para a sala e ficou abismado ao perceber o fogo começando a se alastrar pelo local. Metade do sofá de dois lugares, próximo a si, era consumido pelas labaredas. As mesmas flamas alaranjadas que tomavam conta da estante ao lado da parede e de toda a cortina e saida da janela. Respirou fundo, novamente, sob a camisa e seguiu, protegendo o rosto com o braço, para o corredor que sabia levar para os quartos._

_Chutou com força a porta mais próxima a si, ao mesmo tempo em que chamava novamente pelo jovem. O quarto, que reconhecera como sendo o de Duo, começava a mostrar rastros de chamas, indicando que logo o fogo alcançaria aquele local. Com uma varrida rápida de olhar, abandonou o aposento e seguiu para o próximo. _

_Não precisou perder muito tempo ao __conseguir abrir a porta ao lado, logo avistou o jovem agachado próximo a um armário. Reconheceu o quarto como sendo o pertencente a Solo; lembrava-se vagamente de como o era nas poucas vezes em que esteve presente no local. Sem pensar mais, adentrou o local e se aproximou de Duo com passos rápidos._

"_Vamos dar o fora daqui..." Sua voz saiu abafada, graças __à proteção que usava, enquanto segurava o braço do americano e o levantava de onde estava._

"_Espera! Ainda não encontrei!" A frase entrecortada com pequenas tossidas foi sua resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que o mais novo voltava para a posição inicial e a vasculhar o arm__ário aberto a sua frente._

"_Duo, não temos tempo!"__ Sua voz continha um tom meio desesperado, sabia bem disso, mesmo que tal fato não fosse perceptível a outros ouvidos. Não entendia o que o outro poderia estar buscando tanto que simplesmente ignorava o perigo que o envolvia._

_Voltou sua atenção para seu redor. Podia sentir a fumaça preenchendo o ambiente e o calor que provinha das chamas fazia com que o local ficasse ainda mais intoler__ável. Era a primeira vez que se encontrava realmente naquela situação, mesmo que em teoria já houvesse recebido várias aulas de como agir nesses casos._

"_Duo..." Voltou a __chamá-lo enquanto o moreno ainda se entretinha a procura de algo. Não era hora para aquilo. Sua mente dizia que deveria simplesmente pegá-lo e arrastá-lo dali para fora, mesmo que isso resultasse em revolta da parte do mais novo para si._

"_Achei!" A __voz feliz de Duo fez com que se esquecesse por um ínfimo momento o que estava vivendo. Observou quando o mesmo se levantou com dois livros nos braços: um retângular, de capa azul escura, e outro quadrado, revestido com o tom bordô._

"_Ótimo__. Onde fica o banheiro?" _

_Sua mente agora trabalhava rápido. Não cons__eguiriam sair dali, disso possuía total certeza. Assim, teria que arrumar uma maneira de se protegerem até que a ajuda especializada chegasse. _

"_No fim do corredor." A voz de Duo parecia incerta __em lhe responder. O jovem olhava-o com o rosto temeroso, como quem estranhara por demais a pergunta, dada a situação em que estavam._

_Sem esperar uma confirmação ou qualquer outro ato, Heero segurou em seu braço e o puxou na direção ind__icada. Aquela era a melhor opção, caso quisessem escapar com vida. E um sorriso, mínimo, brotou em seus lábios quando abriu a porta do aposento._

_Empurrando o mais novo para dentro__, não perdeu tempo ao fechar a porta e começar a passar instruções._

"_Molhe as toalhas, o máximo que conseguir, e depois __as coloque ao redor da porta, precisamos evitar que entre o máximo de fumaça aqui." Sua voz saiu rápida, enquanto observava o local onde estavam. _

_O banheiro não era muito grande, poderia dar no máximo uns seis metros quadrados, um pouco mais talvez. Tinha uma janela mediana, pequena demais para um adulto passar por ela, e azulejos no chão e nas paredes, subindo até o teto. Este último fato foi o que lhe fizera sorrir._

_Subindo sobre a privada, utilizou uma toalha sobressalente para conseguir desligar a rede eletrica do chuveiro, um fator a meno__s com o qual se preocupar. E entrando no box, abriu o máximo que conseguia a janela. Assim que percebeu que o mais novo havia feito o que lhe mandara, o pegou pela mão e o puxou para junto de si._

"_Deixe esses livros em um local seco, você precisa se molhar o máximo que conseguir. " _

_Obdecendo a si novamente, observou Duo colocar os dois livros próximos ao armário sob a pia e receber o jato de água gelada sobre si. Naquele instante, não soube perceber o motivo, mas sentiu quando os braços finos do__ rapaz lhe envolveram de um modo tenro._

"_Ainda não entendo no que isso vai nos ajudar, Heero." A voz de Duo próximo a si fez com que p__êlos em sua nuca arrepiassem e, decididamente, não era devido ao choque térmico._

"_O melhor local para se ficar quando se esta no meio de inc__êndio não há saida, como no nosso caso, é no cômodo mais frio da casa, no caso, o banheiro." Começou a explicar a situação, talvez conseguisse se acalmar um pouco agora que tinha certeza que conseguiriam sair dali com vida. "A vedação da porta se é devido a presença da fumaça. Normalmente as pessoas morrem mais devido a inalação dela do que queimadas. E o banho de água fria, é apenas um meio de nos protegermos do calor do fogo."_

"_Acha que tudo isso vai, realmente, nos salvar?"_

"_Não. Mas vai nos ajudar a nos manter vivos até que o corpo de bombeiros chegue." Sua resposta saiu ao mesmo tempo em que fechava o registro da água. "Venha, já estamos bem molhados."_

_Com certa delicade__za, sentou-se no espaço do box e acomodou o jovem entre suas pernas. Não lhe era incômodo ficar naquela posição, pelo contrário, lhe passava uma confiança de que o outro estava bem e isso lhe bastava. Acomodando-se melhor, Duo segurou, novamente, os livros que havia salvo do armário, antes de encostar a cabeça no peito do oriental e permitir que este lhe abrassasse._

"_O que são?"__ Perguntou enquanto apontava para os dois tomos que o mais novo segurava._

"_O azul é o caderno de anotações de Solo, acho que são importantes e uma lembrança dele para mim. O vermelho, o __álbum de fotos de minha familia..." Respondeu observando os dois objetos. "Mas, por quê?"_

"_Apenas curiosidade..."_

"_Não. Por que se arriscou a me salvar?"_

_Engoliu em seco antes de responder. Realmente, por qual motivo se dera a esse trabalho? Apenas deixou o corpo agir antes de pensar. Na verdade, não queria perdê-lo. Simples assim._

"_Não...Não poderia te perder, como perdi Solo." Sua voz saiu ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o jovem mais entre seus braços._

"_Então sou um substituto para ele?" Um riso estrangulado junto com a pergunta. Uma descrença da parte do outro. E seu silêncio foi a resposta naquele momento. "Tudo bem. Não me incomoda..."_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Aquela fora a primeira vez que deixara explícito o que sentia para o mais jovem. Uma burrada de sua parte, via atualmente. Afinal, deveria ter dado a certeza para o mesmo que ele era importante para si, não apenas alguém para preencher o vazio que o irmão deixara.

Lembrava que ficaram quietos após aquilo, esperando a chegada do corpo de bombeiros, o que não demorou. Lógico que poderia ter tentanto acertar seu erro, mas naquela situação e, principalmente, naquele período não seria capaz de afirmar com tanta convicção o que viria a sentir pelo outro.

Ambos saíram da situação apenas com alguns leves ferimentos. Em si ficara a marca de uma queimadura por proteger o mais novo na saida do prédio. Algo nada muito grande, mas que seria a lembrança daquela data para sempre.

Após o acidente, acolhera Duo em sua casa. Era a presença de vida naquele local. E, com o passar do tempo, não houve como não se aproximar cada vez mais e mais do americano. Hoje, poderia admitir, que havia se apaixonado pelo jovem na primeira vez que havia lhe visto. Mas fora aquele tempo que fizera com que passasse a amá-lo.

Correu novamente os olhos sobre as anotações que continham o caderno salvo das chamas. A letra tombada de Solo preenchia as folhas com palavras e riscos. Cálculos e desenhos. As ideias do antigo amante lhe guiando, atualmente, para o que talvez seria a salvação definitiva da vida de Duo.

**Continua...?**

**Notas**

(1)"Etimologicamente, a palavra angústia originou-se do vocábulo grego argor (Pereira, 1998, p. 30), que significa estreitamento, diminuição." - fonte: pesquisa google; Juro que não sabia que era isso quando essa palavra me veio a mente o.o'

**Cantinho da autora**

Hello pessoas!  
Então, depois de décadas aqui está a continuação de um fic que pensei em não continuar...É mole?  
Bem, ela faz parte de um desafio lançado no chat da Comuna Yaoi Writers. Além da minha parte, a Kya precisa atualizar a fic dela também. Tudo isso para conseguir que a Blanxe-senpai atualize Disturbia!  
Aproveito e deixo mais este capítulo como presente de Natal!

Keiko Maxwell  
Dezembro/20100


	3. Capítulo Dois

**_"Em algum lugar do tempo"_**

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Casal:** HeeroxDuo

**Gênero:** Angst; Ficção Cientifica; AU; M-preg;

**Classificação:** T

**Resumo:** Não havia mais nada a ser feito, mas ele não desistiria.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem somente a Sunrise, Bandai e uns tios de olhos puxados lá do Japão. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fim lucrativo.

**Disclaimer 2:** Alissia e Louis são personagens originais, criados por mim e mais ninguém, e não aceito a utilização deles em outras histórias sem o pedido de autorização antecipado. Mesmo com isso, este continua sendo um trabalho de cão totalmente sem fim lucrativo.

**Aviso:** Contêm BL (Boy's Love)... Se não gostar da ideia, não vem encher o saco. / Partes em itálico significam lembranças.

**Spoiler:** Nada.

**Beta:** Blanxe-senpai

**Dedicatória:** Como continuei essa história apenas por causa dela, não poderia dedicar sua continuação a mais ninguém. Blan-senpai, você sabe que essa fic só continua por causa da sua torração da minha paciência, né? Rs.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A luz fluorescente piscou por um instante, quebrando sua concentranção e, consequentemente, fazendo com que os olhos azuis voltassem sua atenção em direção ao teto do local. A lâmpada de cor branca era como todo o ambiente ao seu redor: frio. O piso de revestimentos claros era extramamente limpo, assim como as paredes. Tudo ali se resumia a duas cores: branco e aço. O que contribuía para uma sensação de extrema desolação. O cheiro de assepssia lhe causava certo incômodo, afinal os produtos utilizados para a limpeza não contribuiam para que o recinto ficasse com um aroma agradável, mas para que a maioria dos germes ou bactérias — ou seja lá o que pensasse em se desenvolver ali sem um monitoramento — fossem exterminados.

Tais fatos, ela precisava admitir, haviam lhe incomodado muito nas primeiras vezes que visitara o complexo, as salas de pesquisas e o que mais o fosse. Mas, atualmente, estes detalhes já não possuíam o mesmo efeito. Havia se habituado com a sensação de estar, praticamente, vinte e quatro horas por dia em um espaço tão limpo... Algo que lhe lembrava tanto a área de um hospital, mesmo que este não chegasse nem perto de tal construção.

Era engraçado pensar neste detalhe. As paredes que, por vezes, haviam lhe sufocado e lhe amedontrado quando menor, hoje pareciam inofensivas. Como se fossem velhas confidentes e amigas, que observavam caladas o seu dia a dia e as conversas – íntimas ou não – que eram travadas consigo mesma ou com os outros cientistas. Sorriu ao se sentir segura por um ser inanimado como elas.

Aproveitando o momento e a mudança de postura, tombou a cabeça para os lados, esticando e alongando o pescoço um pouco. Deviam ter se passado horas desde que havia se trancado naquela sala e se debruçado sobre as folhas de pesquisa e resultados de testes e mais testes. Não que isto lhe incomodasse. De modo algum. Mas o corpo pedia por descanso, nem que a atividade que exercia não solicitasse nenhum esforço físico no total.

Relaxou os ombros, aliviando um pouco da tensão que sabia ter se formado em suas costas e soltou o corpo sobre o encosto alto da cadeira. A cabeça encostada no couro preto e os olhos fechados, apreciando a nova posição e organizando os pensamentos que tinha em mente. Muitos dados haviam sido analisados naquelas horas. Hipóteses rascunhadas em um papel qualquer e alguns calculos – mesmo que estes não fossem, de fato, o seu forte – foram feitos. Sentia que poderia chegar perto de algo concreto em breve. Devia isto a seu otou-san. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Seus pensamentos foram rompidos pelo barulho da porta metálica se abrindo e de passos aproximando-se de si. Sabia que a área de pesquisa dos laboratórios estava quase vazia aquela hora, assim não tinha receio de que fosse um cientista procurando por informações ou alguém querendo lhe trazer mais tarefas. Na verdade, saberia reconhecer aqueles passos calmos em qualquer outro lugar, havia se habituado com o andar do companheiro de pesquisas e não poderia esperar outra pessoa ali, naquele momento.

"Alissia, café." Um aviso quase como uma ordem. A voz grossa fez com que se endireitasse novamente sobre a cadeira e mirasse os olhos azuis para o rapaz parado ao seu lado, com um copo de isopor com café estendido em sua direção.

"Obrigada." Um agradecimento com um sorriso. Era assim que lidava com Louis Chang. O rapaz era um ano mais novo que si, possuia um cargo inferior ao seu dentro da hierarquia dos laboratórios, entretanto ainda se impunha como se fosse superior. Mas ela sabia que tudo era apenas uma fachada, um jogo iniciado por ambos quando ainda eram pequenos.

Observou o rapaz puxar uma cadeira de rodinhas para próximo dela, encurtando a distância para sentar-se quase ao seu lado. Os fios negros do cabelo extremamente liso, chegavam um pouco abaixo da nuca, em um corte levemente repicado. O rosto angular era bonito, não podia negar, e trazia toda a excentricidade que o povo chinês possua em sua elegância. Os olhos amendoados e rasgados eram de um azul bonito, quase combatendo com as cores de suas próprias íris. Tal fato sempre lhe fazia sorrir. Além de seu otou-san, Louis era o único oriental de olhos claros que conhecia. Genética, muitas vezes, poderia ser algo completamente fascinante.

"Não acha que está na hora de ir?" A pergunta partindo do chinês quebrou seu momento de contemplação, passando para quase uma indagação muda em seu rosto.

"Não. E creio que você não deveria se importar com os meus horarios, Louis."

"Preocupo-me com você, Alissia. Apenas isso." O carinho transmitido em suas palavras eram palpáveis, mas tal declaração de sentimentos de nada adiantava para si, não para lhe convencer a ir embora naquele momento.

"Que horas são?" A pergunta saiu ao acaso, enquanto sorvia um gole do café oferecido pelo rapaz. Expresso, curto, forte, encorpado, com pouco açúcar. Do jeito que ela apreciava.

"Já passa das duas da madrugada." Os olhos azuis correram dos movimentos calmos da moça à sua frente para os papéis sobre a mesa de trabalho desta. "Alissia, o que tanto, nos últimos cinco dias, tem pesquisado para te manter aqui até altas horas?"

"Os resultados de seus testes de reanimações celulares." Resposta direta, não gostava de enrolar para conversar, pelo menos não alguns assuntos e com pessoas que confiava. Aquele era um desses casos.

Louis havia se formado com louvor na área de biologia celular e conhecia como nenhum outro muitas propriedades e funções das celulas em seus mais diversos meios. O rapaz também iniciara uma pesquisa sobre o tempo de envelhecimento destas e como fazer para retardá-lo utilizando, como princípio fundamental, a inanimação e reanimação destas. Tais dados, de uma maneira muito complexa para si, haviam chamado sua atenção.

A verdade era que ela trabalhava no complexo laboratórial fundado por seu pai, mas não havia se formado em química ou biologia, havia, muito pelo contrário, seguido a área médica, se especializando em biomedicina com foco para o estudo das células tronco. De pouco lhe importava o efeito de fármacos ou qualquer outra coisa, assim não se interessava nem por 80% da maioria dos experimentos que eram realizados pelos outros cientistas do local. Mas quando começara a analisar os dados obtidos por Louis, uma tênue luz ameaçou surgir em seu caminho. Talvez estivesse mais perto do que poderia imaginar.

"E... por que isso lhe interessa? Se é que posso saber." A posição corporal do rapaz havia mudado completamente. Nunca esperava que a jovem fosse se interessar por seus experimentos, visto que era um projeto que desenvolvia sozinho. Tudo bem que a auxiliava nos estudos das células tronco, era fascinado pela mutação que elas desenvolviam dependendo de onde se encontrassem dentro do organismo, mas não conseguia imaginar que ligação este fato poderia ter com suas pesquisas de rejuvenescimento celular.

Olhos azuis fitando olhos azuis. Dentro de si, Alissia debatia uma imensidão de considerações, até mesmo seus sentimentos. Conhecia o rapaz a um longo tempo. Tinha afeição por ele devido a terem compartilhado momentos de brincadeiras quando crianças e, mesmo os anos em que haviam permanecidos afastados, ela ali na América e ele do outro lado do mundo, na China, não foram o suficiente para que se esquecessem. Entretanto, tudo aquilo poderia mudar com sua resposta. Ela não sabia afirmar quais eram os princípios e as morais do rapaz. Tão pouco poderia esperar que ele fosse entender tudo de uma forma coerente, positiva. Ela havia passado por privações, por mentiras e falsidades em sua vida e se precisasse mentir mais uma vez para que não quebrasse com algo ou acabasse se ferindo, assim o faria, mas em seu íntimo preferia não precisar esconder aquele fato do oriental, não mais.

"Louis, o que você acha dos híbridos?" Uma pergunta como resposta de outra pergunta. Um meio de escape, uma saída tênue que qualquer pessoa usaria em uma situação de aperto, mas não era essa a situação ali. Na verdade, a sua resposta para a pergunta feita pelo rapaz dependia da resposta deste para ela. Não poderia correr um risco desnecessário, havia aprendido isso em sua infância. Presenciara a necessidade de tal fato apenas quando tinha cinco anos de idade.

"Homens que podem gerar vida, naturalmente sem intervenção da ciência. Como cientista acho isso maravilhoso. Como pessoa, acredito que foram um exemplo para muitos." A resposta do rapaz saiu após este tomar um gole de seu próprio café. Não titubeou para falar. Era realmente aquilo no que acreditava. Conhecia a história que havia envolvido uma verdadeira guerra civil – ou um massacre, como ele mesmo gostava de classificar – da sociedade que se julgava normal em relação aos híbridos, que eram considerados uma aberração apenas por existirem e serem capazes de gerar vidas.

"Então você não possue absolutamente nada contra eles?" Uma nova confirmação partiu do oriental. Afinal, onde ela queria chegar com tudo aquilo? "E se eu lhe dissesse que sou filha de um híbrido, o que você faria?"

"Você está brincando... ?" A frase morreu entre os lábios do rapaz antes mesmo de ser completada. Não era brincadeira, aquilo estava escrito nos olhos firmes da jovem sentada à sua frente. Conhecia a companheira de pesquisa bem demais para falar que ela seria incapaz de brincar com algo neste nível. Respirou profundamente, absorvendo o impacto que a revelação lhe trazia. Alissia sempre lhe fascinara, desde que eram crianças, então não seria algo assim que mudaria sua visão sobre a garota.

"Não faria nada, Alissia." Sua resposta, após um pequeno tempo de reflexão partiu baixa e sinceramente. Não tinha, afinal, o que esconder ou o que sentir em relação à jovem além daquilo que naturalmente já sentia. "Para mim, hoje e sempre, você será apenas você mesma, independente de quem lhe gerou a vida."

Um sorriso tímido se formou nos lábios bem feitos. Havia escolhido o caminho correto em abordar aquele tema com ele. Talvez, e sua esperança se renovava, ele se tornasse a chave para que o plano que se formava em sua mente fosse um sucesso completo. Não apenas pela área de conhecimento em que Louis era formado, mas por poder confiar sua vida nas mãos dele. "Obrigada, Louis. Essa era uma resposta muito importante para mim. Você não faz ideia do quanto."

"Alissia, isso é sério, não?" O tom de voz de Louis, normalmente autoritário, agora demonstrava toda a preocupação que o rapaz tinha em relação à situação que acabara de ser revelada. Sabia que, ao contar a verdade para o amigo chinês, estava correndo um sério risco, mas nada se concretizaria se esses não fossem corridos, não?

"Muito." Seu próprio tom não era para brincadeiras. O assunto, mesmo depois de vinte anos do ocorrido, ainda era muito delicado de ser tratado na sociedade e possuía a certeza de que muitos filhos de híbridos, assim como ela mesma, ainda sofriam represarias por causa disso.

"Então, realmente, você é filha de um híbrido." A fala pareceu apenas a confirmação por parte de Louis. Sabia o quão difícil era acreditar. Não que para ela, como filha de um, isso fosse natural, mas vivenciara anos de terror e de prevenção sobre esse dado.

"Sim, Louis. Sou filha de um híbrido e tenho orgulho de falar isso. Mesmo que eles tenham sidos odiados por tanto tempo. Meu Daddy foi o melhor pai do mundo e isso não há como se discutir." Amenização de seu tom de voz. Um sorriso pequeno se formando e o carinho era visível nos olhos de Alissia. Mesmo que tivesse guardado aquela informação durante tanto tempo e ter encenado uma peça estranha para sua existência não ser vista como algo monstruoso, sentia orgulho de seus pais. Acima de qualquer outra coisa, nada teria poder o suficiente para fazer com que o carinho que nutria por eles diminuísse. Falassem o que falassem a respeito dos híbridos. Para ela, que conhecia e lembrava-se de fatos importantes para si, nada mudaria.

"Mas e quanto a Relena...?" Não conseguiu conter a pergunta a tempo. Pelo o que se lembrava dos momentos em que visitara a amiga, a moça de longos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis sempre se postara com a verdadeira mãe da garota. Mas, se agora, esta lhe dizia que era filha de dois homens, como poderia ser explicada a presença da mulher?

"Relena era uma grande amiga de meu pai. Quando tudo aconteceu, ela se voluntariou a ajudá-lo, se passando por minha mãe. Até mesmo em minha certidão consta essa informação, mesmo eu sabendo da verdade há anos. No começo, eu a odiei, aliás, por um bom tempo eu tive raiva dela. Achava que ela queria ocupar o lugar de meu Daddy, coisa de criança..."

"Então o Sr. Yui..." Constatações começavam a se concretizar na mente de Louis. O rapaz era bom em captar as informações e melhor ainda em solucionar problemas e encontrar soluções, afinal, não dedicava sua vida a uma área de pesquisa apenas por gostar do que fazia.

"Posso lhe garantir que o 'Maxwell' no nome desses laboratórios não é em homenagem ao cientista que ganhou o Nobel com meu otou-san." Um sorriso carinhoso adornou os lábios de Alissia antes de a moça sorver mais um gole do líquido negro do copo de isopor. Mesmo que poucos soubessem desse fato, ela ainda se lembrava do dia em que o complexo de pesquisas havia sido inaugurado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_As instalações que atualmente conhecia tão bem, há mais de vinte anos, não passavam de altos prédios de concreto. Na verdade, aos seus olhos de uma criança de apenas quatro anos de idade, aquilo tudo era um tanto amedrontador, mesmo que certos maquinários e equipamentos atiçassem sua curiosidade infantil._

_Trocava os passos meio receosa. Os corredores pareciam sem fim e a presença de uma verdadeira multidão, que lhes acompanhavam na primeira visita monitorada daquele que prometia ser o maior complexo científico do país, lhe causava certa intimidação._

_Ela tinha consciência de que quando estivesse em algum evento importante ou tivesse repórteres por perto ela deveria ficar junto à Relena, como se a moça fosse, realmente, sua mãe, mas o pavor que crescia gradativamente dentro de si não conseguia ser suprimido pela presença da mulher._

_Correu os olhos azuis por entre as pessoas que lhe rodeavam à procura de seu Daddy. Sabia que ele estava por ali. Ele havia lhes acompanhado até o local, ele estava junto de seu otou-san até este precisar ir falar no palco engraçado, havia visto o rapaz de longa trança castanha sentado nas cadeiras mais altas, sobre o palco, ele havia entrado no prédio junto a multidão... Então, onde é que estava?_

_Contorceu-se para ter uma visão mais ampla do local, mas todos que se econtravam ali eram adultos, muito mais altos do que ela, o que limitava sua vista para, apenas, um emaranhado de pernas. O pânico começou a tomar conta de si. Não gostava daquele lugar, não gostava daquelas pessoas, não gostava de Relena, não queria ficar ali... queria seu Daddy, queria o colo dele e a segurança que vinha com ele._

_Parada no lugar que estava, soltou os dedos das mãos de Relena e sentiu as lágrimas marejarem seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que um soluço ameaçava sair de sua garganta. Duas lágrimas chegaram a rolar por sobre suas bochechas gorduchas quando sentiu um par de braços a erguendo do chão._

_O abraço carinhoso que recebeu e o afago sobre os cabelos parcialmente presos foram acompanhadas pela voz que mais esperava ouvir, enquanto este lhe sussurrava ao ouvido palavras de consolo e coragem. Rodeou os braços pelo pescoço largo, amassando a trança com as mãozinhas, enquanto afundava o rosto no ombro do pai e permitia que as lágrimas fossem absorvidas pelo tecido azul-marinho do paletó._

"_Ei, princesa, não precisa chorar, está tudo bem..." As palavras lhe acalmavam e seu maior desejo era olhar para o pai e pedir para ir embora._

"_Medo..." Balbuceou baixinho próximo a orelha do Daddy que lhe segurava firmemente. "Quelo ir embola..."_

"_Agora não dá, se formos, otou-san Heero vai ficar triste." Duo havia lhe ajeitado no braço para que pudesse olhar para ele enquanto lhe explicava a situação. "Mais um pouco, princesa. Depois tem surpresa para você!"_

_Seus olhos piscaram enquanto limpava o rastro molhado da face e observava o pai lhe sorrindo. Acalmando-se completamente, fungou uma última vez antes de balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e estalar um beijo na bochecha do rapaz._

"_Tá, Dad..." a fala morreu em seus lábios com um olhar do americano para si, como em uma advertencia muda. "...Tio Duo."_

_Permaneceu mais um pouco no colo do pai e quando este foi lhe passar para o colo de Relena, recusou firmemente, preferindo ir ao chão do que para os braços da moça._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Era pura birra que mantinha quando pequena, afinal não entendia que a moça fazia tudo aquilo para seu bem e por mais nenhum outro motivo. O mais engraçado, sempre que se lembrava deste sentimento, era que agora se dava relativamente bem com ela. Não chegava a ser um mar de rosas, mas perdia algumas horas em visitas.

Precisava reconhecer, também, que a senhora, agora, era mais sua amiga do que uma madrasta e que, se hoje ela possuía alguma preocupação com a aparência e conseguia se portar muito bem em eventos de classe em que precisava comparecer era por causa da educação que recebera de Relena quando jovem.

"Mas, Alissia, pelo o que me lembro de ter encontrado nos jornais da época, as manchetes eram claras quando anunciavam que Relena estava grávida de Heero Yui." A voz de Chang lhe retirou dos pensamentos acerca de seu Daddy e do carinho que este tinha para consigo. A indagação do chinês era realmente boa. Até mesmo ela havia visto tais dados em arquivos e várias fotos da moça ostentando a barriga de meses.

"E ela estava...Quer dizer, o filho não era de Heero, mas, realmente, Relena estava grávida na mesma época." Alissia começou a explicação sobre o que conhecia. Sabia que seu nascimento era conturbado e cheio de mentiras, mas aquilo fora necessário para que, atualmente, se encontrasse viva. "Pelo o que otou-san me contou, alguns anos atrás, ela não sabia quem era o pai da criança e foi buscar a ajuda do otou-san. Ele se via em uma linha tênue, pois ela descobriu que Duo estava grávido e que o mesmo era um híbrido, mas como ela era muito amiga de otou-san, eles acabaram se ajudando mutuamente. Não sei direito dos detalhes e nem do que aconteceu com o filho de Relena, nunca tive coragem de abordar este assunto com ela..."

"Certo. Então, tudo o que eu sempre soube quando criança acerca de você, era mentira, Alissia..."

"Não, Louis." A resposta iniciada pairou no ar por um tempo. Mesmo que sua origem estivesse cercada de mentiras, as poucas verdades que Alissia conhecia ainda eram verdades e a mais importante delas era a amizade que desenvolvera com o rapaz quando eram pequenos. "Eu sempre fui eu mesma desde criança. Mas, tudo isso, foi necessário para me proteger. Para que eu permanecesse viva."

O chinês fitou os olhos azuis à sua frente, tentando encontrar uma leve mentira que fosse naquilo tudo e se alegrando quando viu que isto não se confirmava. A moça era importante para si, desde que a conhecera, em seus já quatro anos de idade, não conseguia fazer ideia de que aquela menina que brincava consigo e por quem guardava boas recordações, tivera de se esconder por tanto tempo. Aproximou-se da mesa onde os diversos papéis estavam bagunçados e deixou seu copo de café vazio sobre a mesma, antes de se voltar para Alissia.

"Então, qual o objetivo disso tudo? Qual sua curiosidade sobre meu experimento?" O chinês retomou o tema. No fundo, saber tudo aquilo sobre a jovem trazia-lhe certa impaciência. Talvez fosse o impacto de todas as revelações simultâneas, talvez fosse apenas o receio de encarar uma realidade que era diferente da qual já conhecia, mas, o que poderia julgar como correto, era o fato de que tinha medo de que, com aquilo, os seus sentimentos por Alissia mudassem.

Percebendo o desconforto de Louis, Alissia não pode deixar de suspirar profundamente. Mesmo aqueles que diziam não possuírem nenhum preconceito sobre os híbridos, quando começavam a conversar sobre o assunto, se mostravam arredios. Não poderia fazer nada a respeito disso. Esse sentimento havia sido imposto pela sociedade para a população. Era muito raro encontrar qualquer pessoa que se sentisse confortável em tratar sobre o assunto. Mas, por mais que desejasse mudar o foco da conversa, ela tinha tudo a ver com o porquê de sua pesquisa, assim, se o rapaz queria realmente saber seus motivos, não poderia titubear em abordar um pouco mais profundamente o tema. "Você sabe da guerra civil, não?"

"Do Outubro vermelho?" A resposta partiu ao mesmo em que o rapaz se acomodava melhor na cadeira enquanto observava o rosto de Alissia. Ele sabia do que se tratava, havia estudado o acontecimento nos livros de história, ainda que houvesse passado apenas vinte anos desde seu ocorrido.

"Sim. Mais precisamente, do dia 20." Ela sabia que o assunto era delicado. Para si doía mais do que para qualquer um outro, mas precisava continuar. Estava disposta a explicar o máximo que pudesse para Louis. Devia isso a ele. Precisava, finalmente, desabafar aquilo com alguém e, se ela fosse realmente pedir a ajuda do amigo, necessitava que ele tivesse ciência sobre o que estaria tratando e quais os riscos que poderia estar correndo.

"O dia em que o massacre de milhões de híbridos ocorreu." Ou o famoso "Dia sangrento", como estava registrado em dezenas de livros atualizados de história. Mesmo tendo vivido durante o ocorrido, para Louis pouca coisa se abalara. Ele era muito novo para registrar os acontecimentos da época e, mesmo se lembrando do cuidado e do clima tenso que rondava sua família na ocasião, para ele, nada mais trágico havia sido presenciado. Pelo o que lera, anos depois, sobre o acontecimento, não pode deixar de sentir uma revolta profunda e certa náusea sobre aqueles que se consideravam seres humanos.

"Sim. O dia em que minha vida, como eu a conhecia, mudou completamente." O tom de voz de Alissia fora melancólico. Mesmo para uma criança de cinco anos de idade, aquele dia e seus acontecimentos ficaram gravemente marcados em sua vida. Afinal, mesmo na época não compreendendo muito bem o que se passava, fora quando conhecera, pela primeira vez, uma das mais cruéis e terríveis faces do ser humano. "O dia em que perdi meu Daddy..."

Aquela revelação não chocou Louis como era o esperado. Afinal, qualquer um que possuía um vínculo mais profundo com a família Yui, sabia do relacionamento familiar que Heero mantinha com o irmão mais novo de Solo. Entretanto, nenhuma informação acerca do rapaz, Duo, aparecera durante anos nos meios de imprensa. Muitos acreditavam que era devido ao jovem não se envolver com nenhum evento social, outros apenas afirmavam que o senhor Yui deveria ter se cansado de servir de babá para o irmão do rapaz que não fora nada mais do que apenas um companheiro de pesquisas. A verdade, após as revelações que a amiga lhe fizera, parecia mais sombria e mais provável aos olhos de Louis. "Alissia, ele morreu...?"

"Não precisamente." Os olhos da jovem se voltaram para cima, fitando a lâmpada branca que iluminava o aposento. Era doloroso falar daquilo. Mesmo que suas lembranças sobre o acontecido fossem esparsas, a angústia acompanhava os poucos fatos de que conseguia se recordar. "Você sabe o porquê de Heero-tousan ter ganhado o prêmio Nobel, não?"

"Sim. Ele e o cientista Solo Maxwell ganharam o prêmio por terem desenvolvido com sucesso o processo de criogênia e preservação do corpo..." A fala de Louis morreu em sua garganta no mesmo momento em que tudo pareceu fazer sentido e lógica para sua mente. O chinês olhou atônito para a nipodescendente não conseguindo acreditar que o que talvez estivesse pensando pudesse ser verdade.

"Mas ambos não tiveram tempo para estudar e desenvolver o processo reverso. Meu Daddy, Duo Maxwell, foi a primeira pessoa a ser colocada em hibernação e permanece até hoje..." Alissia reabriu os olhos e observou a reação estampada na face de Louis. De algum modo, era reconfortante desabafar tudo aquilo com alguém em quem podia confiar. Respirando fundo, pegou uma de suas anotações entre os dedos e as leu superficialmente para ver se seus pensamentos voltavam a linha que seguia antes daquela pausa. "Os seus estudos de reanimação celular podem ser o primeiro passo para reverter o processo. Daí vem meu interesse."

"Seu interesse pode ser genuíno, mas essa sua conta está errada..." O dedo em histe de Louis apontava uma complicada conta que Alissia havia desenvolvido para tentar comparar os dados coletados em pequenos roedores com os dados de uma pessoa adulta. "O processo pode ser até 20 vezes mais complicado. Os roedores, mesmo possuindo uma anatomia parecida com a humana, ainda têm suas diferenças. Pelo que entendi, o processo seria aplicado em uma pessoa adulta, então toda sua adaptação precisa ser feita com base nos dados coletados dessa pessoa, assim podemos verificar quais seriam as probabilidades de erros e ainda tentar prever possíveis acontecimentos, além de se verificar qual seria a melhor maneira de trabalhar com essas células e sua reanimação partindo de um mundo microscópico e passando para uma larga escala. Seu Daddy vem sendo monitorado este tempo todo, não? Você teria esses dados para nos auxiliarem? Seriam de grande ajuda para conhecermos o atual estado de saúde dele e assim prev..."

Percebeu quando seu riso baixo quebrou a concentração da linha de raciocínio que Louis levava. Realmente, fizera uma boa decisão quando optou por contar-lhe a verdade. Talvez, agora, sua vontade de trazer seu Daddy de volta se tornasse real.

**Continua...?**

**Cantinho da autora**

Hello pessoas!  
Depois de dois anos e quatro meses da última atualização dessa fic... Cá estou eu!  
Sim, sim, sim! Não desisti de contar a história do "Duo no tubo" ainda! Lol.  
Como fui intimada a continuar com ela, preciso chegar até o seu final, então cá permaneço firme e forte (ou não tanto).  
Espero, realmente, ter esclarecido alguns fatos com este capítulo. Ainda não quero entregar todos os porquês, mas um dia chego lá!  
Obrigada a todos aqueles que acompanham e comentam. Fico realmente feliz com cada review que recebo!

Keiko Maxwell  
Abril/2013


End file.
